Twilight Sparkle and the Sleeping Curse
by RandomShippingFangirl
Summary: At the christening of the little pony princess, an evil alicorn cast a wicked curse on her. Will Cadence be able to find her true love, or will she be doomed to eternal slumber? (Based off of The Sleeping Beauty)
1. Chapter 1

**So I wanted to write another story based off of a classic fairytale after A Hearth's Warming Carol, and Sleeping Beauty came to mind. I thought Twilight fit pretty well, so here we go!**

 **Enjoy! (Also sorry for the cliffhanger)**

Chapter One.

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Canterlot. In it lived a couple, the king and queen of that land. Their names were Night Light and Twilight Velvet. They were wise and fair rulers, and the kingdom prospered. They had a son named Shining Armor, but they wished for a daughter. They could not have one for the longest time, but finally it was announced that the queen was with child, and they were overjoyed when they finally had a daughter. She was a little purple unicorn princess, and they named her Twilight Sparkle, which they were to announce at her christening.

Twilight Velvet stood over her daughter's crib, humming a lullaby. The foal gurgled happily, and she looked up when the door opened. She gasped as three figures walked through. Alicorns, creatures of mystical power and beauty. There were rumors that they would come to the christening of royalty to grant gifts. Velvet quickly bowed as they approached. "We are honored by your presence," she said. The tallest alicorn smiled. "It is a pleasure to be here," she said warmly. "I am Celestia, the guardian of the sun. This is my sister Luna, guardian of the moon," she said as she gestured to the dark mare, "and this is my niece Mi Amore Cadenza, the guardian of love." The guardian of love smiled shyly, she was a young mare, not much older than Velvet's own son. She walked over to the crib. "What a beautiful filly," she said. "You must be very proud," the one called Luna added.

"We are, your grace," Night Light said.

"I suppose you have heard that we give gifts," Luna continued, "I will bestow mine." She bent over the cradle and her horn lit up. "I give thee the gift of knowledge, thou shall crave learning and be wise throughout your years."

"What a wonderful gift!" Velvet said happily. "Thank you so very much!"

"And now I shall give my gift." Celestia stepped up and gazed down at the child. "I give you the gift of a true princess. I see a light in you. You have great potential." Her horn ignited and she raised the foal into the air. There was a flash of light and everypony was temporarily blinded. When the light subsided, Night Light and Twilight Velvet hurried to the crib. Their daughter looked much the same, and the were puzzled until she opened a pair of tiny, feathery purple wings. Velvet stepped back in shock.

"Is she?"

"An Alicorn," Celestia confirmed.

"And now I shall bestow my gift," Cadence said. She walked up to the cradle. "I will give her the gift of love, she will find true love and be happy all her days." The pink alicorn's horn lit up, but before she could complete her spell the door slammed open.

"Well, well, well." A tall figure walked in. She was an alicorn, with a dark beauty much unlike the light and kind ones surrounding the baby. Her coat was pitch black, smooth as silk and shiny. Her mane and tail were iridescent green, and she, oddly, had no cutie mark.

"Chrysalis!" Celestia exclaimed. "Why are you here? What is this disguise?"

"Celestia," the mare, Chrysalis crooned. "I am a guest! An alicorn, at that. Is that any way to speak to fellow company?"

"You weren't invited," Night Light said, trying to disguise the fear in his voice.

"Neither were they." The black mare waved dismissively at the three princesses. She then approached the cradle.

"Get away from my baby!" Velvet cried.

"I won't hurt her!" Chrysalis exclaimed. "I wish to give her a gift as well." Celestia sent a beam of magic at the figure of the dark mare, but she waved it aside.

"How are you so powerful?" Celestia cried, stricken.

"So much love in this room," Chrysalis said. "It warms you, gives you strength, does it not?" She gazed down at Twilight, who had begun to cry. "Hush now little one." Her horn lit up. "My gift to this _precious_ baby," she proclaimed, green must swirling from out of her horn and engulfing the cradle, "is that **before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her hoof on the spindle of a spinning wheel** _ **and die!**_ "

There was a miniature thunderstorm inside of the cloud, and lightning crackled around the black alicorn. The green cloud enveloped her completely, and then cleared.

She was gone.

 **I did say I was sorry. (I'll update soon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING**

 **I'm putting a delay on this, and I will probably continue to not update. Sorry guys.**

 **BUT HERE'S A CHAPTER TO PACIFY YOU.**

Velvet ran to the cradle and snatched up her baby, who had stopped crying.

"Why would she do that?" Velvet cried. "My poor Twilight!" Night Light rushed to his wife and child. "Can you help us?" Celestia shook her head sadly. "There is nothing I can do. I cannot undo another's spell, and I have already given the child my gift."

As have I, Luna said.

"I can help," Cadence said softly. Everyone in the room turned to the young alicorn. "I have not yet given Twilight my gift."

"Can you take away the curse?" Night Light asked.

"I'm sorry." Cadence shook her head. "As my aunt said, I cannot undo the magic of another. But," she continued, "I can alter it." She approached the couple clutching their daughter. "I can make it so that she does not die."

"Do it princess, please!" Velvet said without hesitation. Cadence lifted the foal and her horn sparked with the effort of the difficult spell. Twilight glowed for a moment, then the light subsided, and Cadence shook her head. "There," she said. "She will not die, but sleep. She will fall into a deep sleep until a kiss from her true love awakens her."

"But how long will that take?" Asked a colt who was suddenly standing beside the princess, who blushed. "What if we are all dead by the time my sister wakes up? What if she grows old and dies while asleep?" Cadence thought for a moment, and her horn lit up once again. When the light subsided, she turned to the colt, Shining Armor.

"I have made it so that anyone on the castle grounds will sleep. You will retain your youth while you sleep, so that when Twilight's true love comes, you will all be waiting just as you were the moment you fall asleep.

"We must not allow this to happen!" Night Light declared. We will rid ourselves of every spinning wheel in the castle. No, in all the kingdom!"

"But how will you do that, father?" Shining asked.

"We will make a ban!" Night Light cried. "No one is allowed to have a spinning wheel from this point on!" Celestia approached the king and rested a hoof on his shoulder. "It is her destiny now," she said gently. "Nothing can prevent destiny."

"We can try though." Velvet cradled her baby as though she were afraid a spinning wheel would suddenly appear and prick the little princess.

Luna shook her head sadly. "Fate has decided, I'm afraid."

"We can try," Cadence said firmly. "We will do all we can." She walked over to the baby. "I will stay with her. I will protect and watch over her, and when the time comes I will find her true love to wake her." She smiled sadly. "It is my duty, as the guardian of love." Twilight looked up at her new guardian, eyes full of wonder.

A ban was placed on owning a spinning wheel in Canterlot, and royal guards rounded up the existing ones and burned them.

The princess was taken in by Cadence, who took her to a small cottage in the Everfree Forest to protect her. She lived there for nearly sixteen years with Cadence, who adopted the title of her older sister.

 **Hope you enjoyed! 3**


End file.
